


El Reverso Oscuro

by JoStylan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoStylan/pseuds/JoStylan
Summary: EL REVERSO OSCUROen un AU donde las cosas nunca sucedieron como en el canon, el régimen dictatorial de Voldemort se ha convertido en un mundo frío pero monótonoEso para quienes están de acuerdo con élLa homosexualidad está prohibidaLa mezcla con razas distintas, humanas o mágicas, está prohibidaAmbas se castigan con la muerteUn chico de clase altaUn chico mestizo de clase baja que vive a escondidas del sistemaEl reverso oscuro





	El Reverso Oscuro

Nuestra sociedad es un mundo de ciencia.

 

Nacemos, somos criados y educados en la ciencia, en lo tangible, en lo que puede verse, tocarse, comprobarse empíricamente. Se mide, se pesa.

 

No creas algo que una prueba basada en fórmulas que no logras llegar ni a comprender en la menor parte no pueda demostrar.

 

 

Hay algo en nuestro interior. Algo conectado a nuestro yo más primitivo, a aquel que se tintaba las palmas de las manos en una prehistórica versión del actual vandalismo del "Yo estuve aquí".

 

En nuestra infancia nos arrancan esa magia intrínseca a nuestro interior. 

 

Nos hacen olvidar las cosas que hemos visto.

 

Y en el mundo mágico, les hacen olvidar aquello en lo que habían creído o sido capaces de hacer.

 

 

Cuando Voldemort ganó la guerra, la represión fue rápida, eficaz y no dejó ningún fleco suelto.

 

Quien no estaba de su lado tenía suficiente miedo como para no hablar nunca, jamas, de ese tema.

 

Una de las primeras decisiones fue la restricción del uso de la magia no doméstica a todos aquellos que no perteneciesen a familias elegidas o pasasen una prueba a los diez años. La teoría era que la prueba era de capacidades pero más bien se trataba de dinero y lealtad.

 

Así habían transcurrido casi cuarenta años de régimen.

 

Con los años había llegado la costumbre y la idea de que no meterse en política equivalía a una vida más o menos cómoda. 

 

Ese año había llegado el momento de la graduación para Draco Malfoy, tras ocho años de formación en Magia.

 

Estaba a punto de entrar en una de las escuelas de Derecho más importantes del mundo mágico.

 

Y estaba entrando para formalizar su inscripción cuando resbalo y su carísimo traje perdió el color a causa de la lejía.

 

-Perdón. Ahí había un cartel de suelo húmedo...

 

Draco le miró con desprecio. Un mago no reglado. Trabajaba limpiando porque no era capaz de desarrollar su magia.

 

-Debería pagarme esta ropa, señor Potter -dijo simplemente.

 

-Claro... tengo teléfono en mi casa. Llame por teléfono... 

 

-Luego se lo pido. Tengo una reunión.

 

Harry le vio irse y se encogió de hombros.

 

Los chicos que solían acudir ahí eran todos así. No le preocupaba yo.

 

Sólo vivir en paz y oculto en el reverso oscuro de la realidad.


End file.
